Quiet Moments oneshot
by AnneBoleynsGoldenWorld
Summary: Lois and Clark share a quiet night together at home.   Takes place a year after the 7 year jump in the Finale  one-shot


Quiet Moments

Clark Kent gently touched down on the balcony to their apartment. When they had purchased the place they made sure it was at the top floor with a balcony so Clark could easily slip in and out without being spotted. It also helped that the building was the third highest in Metropolis falling short of Lexcorp and The Daily Planet, luckily for Clark and Lois their apartment building was far enough away from the two buildings to be shrouded from view. He had helped the crisis in Germany fairly quick but he made sure to circle a few more times to ensure no one needed help. For a night in Metropolis it was oddly quiet, no urgent calls. Clark quickly changed into a dress shirt and slacks, he saw the apartment was dark and frowned, Lois had really been throwing herself into her work lately. He was no better however, he hadn't had a good night's sleep next to Lois in a little over a week, life was hectic for the both of them. As he took a step toward the French doors of their bedroom he noticed a light flip on in the apartment.

Lois Lane-Kent walked in the door at seven o'clock after a long day of work. If it hadn't been for her eyes not being able to focus on her computer screen anymore she would have stayed longer; "Why put off what you could do today?" she always said. Clark had to speed away a half hour before Lois ultimately left to go home, something about a disaster in Germany. Lois locked the door throwing her keys on the nearby counter silently taking in the apartment they had called home for the past ten years, it was perfect, a perfect blending of the two of them in every way. Lois knew she was wearing herself into the ground with all the hours she had been putting in at the office, she certainly wasn't a teenager anymore and as much as she hated to admit it, she was looking forward to a quiet night at home. They were rare these days. Her ears perked up when she heard a jostling sound coming from their bedroom. She quickly rushed into the bedroom to find Clark entering from the balcony. Lois folded her arms and leaned against the door frame. "Hey you."

Clark smiled taking a few steps towards her. It felt as if he hadn't seen her in months, years even. He hated times like this when their lives kept them apart due to how busy they were, but both of them knew there would be moments like this when they signed up to be in a relationship. Clark stopped a few inches in front of Lois, his tall muscular frame towering over her taller than average, thin frame. Clark spoke in a somewhat husky voice, "Hi."

"So I take it everything went well in Germany?" Lois questioned looking up at him with a grin on her face. She couldn't explain it but whenever she was around Clark it was almost as if a magnetic pull was created between them, they seemed to just hover around each other growing closer with each passing second. The sheer closeness of Clark caused Lois' heart to increase a few beats, a fact she was sure Clark could pick up on and exploit.

"Mmmhmm." Clark sounded gently pushing a strand of brown curled hair away from her face, the light of the full moon which had filled the room lighting up her face. "And everything seems to be quiet in Met…"

"Shh." Lois said placing her index finger against his soft plump lips. She shook her head slightly before continuing, "Don't say it, don't even think it or you'll jinx it."

She giggled slightly as the look on Clark's face which went from confusion to realization. "I was about to order some take out from our favorite Italian place. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Clark smiled brightly watching Lois walk away towards her purse for her cell phone. He quickly scrunched his face and cocked his head before super speeding in front of her. She jumped back slightly, startled at his sudden appearance. He looked down at her with a fire in his eyes, Lois had seen that look many times before. Before she even had time to react Clark wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Lois whimpered at the feeling of his lips on hers. In the past week a peck here and there was as far as the two of them had gone, nothing like this. Lois reached her arms up wrapping them around his neck, playing with his soft hair as she kissed back her tongue massaging his. When she needed to break for air Lois pulled away panting, placing a hand over her heart. "Sorry I couldn't hold back any longer."

Lois let out a breathy chuckle shaking her head. "One of us was bound to break at some point." Clark smiled softly before Lois turned to grab her cell finding the number for the Italian place and making their order. When she was finished she turned to Clark and patted his chest. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. Why don't you do the same? I know you hate wearing the button ups and vest no matter how sexy you look in them."

Clark smiled boyishly as he watched her disappear into their bedroom. After all their years together she still made his heart beat faster and his blood boil with desire. No matter what others may have thought, Lois Lane and Clark Kent were a perfect fit. When Clark was still struggling with figuring out his dual identity he was so worried about what people would think of Lois for being with the shy, nerdy, bumbling Clark Kent. Lois gracefully put an end to his worries, she would always love him no matter what and he would her. Clark heard Lois approaching him and quickly whooshed into a white t-shirt and sleep pants. When he turned to Lois he smiled at her wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his flannels, which was extremely oversized on her. Lois smiled at his appearance. "Mmm, that's better."

After the two finished dinner they found themselves on the couch in their living room. Clark's arm was draped around Lois' shoulder while Lois' legs were laid across Clark's lap. The two snuggled into each other, Lois drawing little patterns on Clark's t-shirt, and Clark gently running his fingers through Lois' hair, simply enjoying the time they had to do this. Clark took a breath and spoke first. "Do you remember our wedding day?"

Lois chuckled, her eyes falling to the glittering diamond engagement ring she wore on top of the platinum wedding band. "Which one Smallville? There have been three."

"Four." Clark corrected her. Lois lifted her head from his shoulder.

"No there have been three." Lois said defiantly, Clark smiled up at her giving her time to embellish. Lois pointed her index finger up, "One, the wedding that was stopped thanks to Oliver being infected by the darkness and trying to make me slip a gold k ring on your finger." She held up her index, and middle finger, "Two, the wedding at the same chapel when a nuclear explosion pulled you away." She held up her index, middle, and ring fingers. "Three the one last year at the courthouse where we actually were married, which took all of three minutes."

Clark chuckled and held up her pinky finger and spoke, "Four, the one where Lex Luthor kidnapped you the night before and it took us two days before we could find you thanks to the led lined kryptonite room you were held in."

Lois bit her lip knowing she had been proven wrong. "Oh yeah. I always try and forget about that one. I can deal with disasters pulling you away from the alter but not anyone else, especially Lex Luthor. You know Smallville maybe the universe was trying to tell us something, making us take the trip to the alter three times before we finally got hitched."

"I'd like to think it was just very, very bad timing." Clark smiled down at his wife, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"You know, even though we didn't technically tie the knot that day I think the first try will always be my favorite." Lois spoke.

"Why?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Well it was the proper wedding you know? Your mom was there, Chloe was there, Oliver was there, even though he did ruin the whole thing. The other ones haven't been as assembled as that one was." Lois shrugged. "Plus I really loved my dress."

"But Lois your father and sister were at the second one." Clark reasoned.

"Yeah and all Daddy did was try to make me doubt my decision. I still haven't fully forgiven him." Lois crossed her arms and pouted like a little girl. Clark chuckled at his wife wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. "What was your favorite wedding Clark?"

"The last one." Clark said softly.

"The last one? Why?" Lois looked at him as if he just grew three heads.

"Because it was the one where we finally got married, no interruptions, no duties, nothing. It wasn't the most romantic but I do believe someone I love once said life is meant to be a little messy." Clark smiled.

"You remember that?" Lois' hazel eyes met his bright blue ones.

"Of course I remember your vows." Clark smiled. "One thing I will never forget."

"I'll never forget yours either. They are, after all, what made me see the error of my ways the first time around when I was having doubts about marrying you." Lois smiled. "I'm an idiot for that by the way."

Clark laughed and shook his head slightly, "You're not an idiot Lois."

She smiled up at him before sighing and curling into his body again, resting her head on his chest, which even though he seemed to be made of steel was always the softest part of his body that Lois always loved to rest on. The two fell into a comfortable silence wrapped in the others embrace. Lois didn't know how long the two of them remained silent before Lois spoke up this time. "I really do live for these moments Clark."

"What do you mean?" Clark questioned, running his fingers gently up and down Lois' smooth arm.

"The moments where you and I can just sit here on the couch and enjoy the feel of each other. The quiet moments that no one else but the two of us share with each other. Our lives don't allow us to have the same amount of them as a "normal" couple, and I want you to know that right now, there is no where else I'd rather be than laying on this couch with you." Lois smiled into his chest taking in a deep breath allowing her senses to be filled with him.

"I wish we had more of them Lois." Clark said softly. "Our relationship has never been easy but I wouldn't trade it for the world. The moments where I can watch you sleep, or at work when you're biting your lip trying to figure out if your spelling is right without asking me, or when you and I watch a movie, or go out dancing, or play video games. Those are the moments I hold closest to my heart, you are what grounds me, what allows me to be human."

"You always know the right thing to say Smallville." Lois smiled before questioning. "Are you sure there haven't been any cries for help?"

"Nothing." Clark answered. "I think the universe is allowing us a night of peace, to be together just as husband and wife, not as Superman and Lois Lane-Kent world renowned reporter."

Lois grinned wickedly before sitting up. "Well then, I wouldn't want to waste the opportunity. Why don't you join me in the bedroom to partake in other certain "husband and wife" activities?"

Clark was mesmerized when she got up off the couch and began walking to the bedroom, unbuttoning his flannel as she went. Clark wasn't snapped out of his daze until he was hit with the flannel shirt. He looked up at Lois who was seductively holding onto the door frame of their bedroom, her hair pushed off to one side, slightly tousled. She spoke, her tone of voice coming out as more of a dare than anything else. "Coming Smallville?"

Clark grinned softly, his eyes lighting up before he sped into their bedroom wrapping his wife in his arms, before taking her lips in a passionate embrace.


End file.
